Being There
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: It was supposed to be a night of fun for the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. But goes tragically wrong. When Sonny is almost killed the most unlikely hero saves her but can he stay alive himself? MY First Fan Fiction now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic. I hope everyone likes it. I will try to update fast.

Being There

Chapter One

TRAILER

It was supposed to be a fun night for them

Tawni: This is gonna be so much fun!

But goes tragically wrong,

_Shows Sonny running and screaming_

Then someone completely unexpected jumps in and saves her life _shows Chad jumping in front of an attacker_

Sonny: Chad No!

Will Chad ever tell Sonny how he really feels? _Shows Chad practically dead Sonny beside him_

Chad: Sonny I L- (passes out)

Or will it be too late?

_Shows Sonny crying_

Sonny: Is he gone

**Will Chad die? Find out in Being There coming to a computer screen near you.**

**What do you think read& Review your comments and ideas**


	2. Chads invite

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked my trailer. Well this where it starts its kind of slow but I'll turn things up soon. Until then here's chapter 2**

**Being There**

Chapter 2 Chads invite

Sonnys POV

I was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria to get some fro-yo as I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Watch it Monroe" An all to familiar voice barks. It was Chad. I looked up into the those deep blue eyes temped to say "I love you" but I don't instead I say something else

"Whatever Chad" I say rolling my eyes.

"Anyway you're just the Random I'm looking for." He says. I was so excited but I hid it well.

"Why haven't mocked or hurt someone yet today?" I asked

"Haha very funny but no. Mr. Condor said he's sick of the fighting going on between our two shows and he wants us to bond. Then he said we don't we're fired" Chad shuddered then he almost looked embarrassed . "So we wanted to know if you and the other Randomites wanted come over my house and watch movies or something" he said I could have sworn he was almost blushing.

"Fine only because we would lose our jobs anyway" I said

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh we're so good"

Then he turned away and left me standing there. So I figured I'd get the fro-yo and try and convince my friends. Not that it would be hard. I know they love being on So Random! So it wouldn't be the hardest task.

I walked back to the prop house with the fro-yo. Tawni was painting her nails. Nico and Grady were playing a video game and Zora was reading up in the vents. Typical So Random! Cast.

"Hey everyone I got fro- yo." I said excitedly. The second I said that everyone came to get their yogurt. The perfect time to bring up Chads invite.

"So we've been invited to go somewhere tonight." I said smiling trying to seem happy and not nervous. It figures Tawni is the first one to speak.

"WHERE?" She asked. She seemed happy. I doubted she'd be happy when I told her where we've been invited.

"Chads house" I said unenthusiasticly. When I said that everyone stopped and looked at me. They all seemed strangely excited about the idea of going to watch movies at Chads house. I mean normally they'd be shrieking about how they would rather die than go hang out with Chad and the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"OH MY GOD SIEROUSLY?" They all shouted in unison. I was shocked

"Yeah well we kind of have to. If we don't bond with the Mackenzie Falls cast. Mr. Condor is going to fire us. I never thought you would be so excited about visiting Chad." I said to my castmates

"Are you kidding we hate that jerk but look at this." Tawni picked up an issue on Tween weekly off the table and opened up to a page. It was Chad in front of a huge house. It had all these picture of Chads house.

"That's his house?" I asked I was amazed. I knew Chad probably had a big house. But this was HUGE!!

"Yeah did you expect anything less of Chad?" asked Nico. I didn't know all I knew was tonight was going to be one hell of an evening

**Like it? hate it? Please Review!**


	3. Prepartation

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated last Friday I got sick. And I was sick until Sunday. Sunday was my birthday (Really am 13 now Yay). I tried to update on Monday but couldn't think of anything to write and Tuesday I was busy. The rest of the week I've been trying to write this. So here It is.**

**This Chapter is kind of pointless but I needed something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters. I do own a cup of Chocolate pudding********.**

Being There

Chapter 3

Sonnys pov

I was still staring open-mouthed at the magazine in front of me. Gaping at the pictures in front of me. One picture was Chad in front of the biggest house you will ever see in your life. The next was the inside which was huge and everything. Then some pictures showed the inside, and some showed the outside. It was all to amazing to describe. In a way Nico was right. I expected Chad would be rich, I expected he would be featured in a magazine. I also expected his cocky smile smiling back at me. But there was so much I didn't expect. Chad's house being as huge as the picture**(AN sorry I made everyone kinda giddy** **about going to his house. I had to think of a reason to make them want to go. Just imagine a really big house.) **I also never expected Chad to EVER invite me(not to mention my cast) to his house. Even it was Mr. Condor who made him.

"C'mon Sonny lets go shopping. We need to pick out outfits." Tawni said interrupting my thoughts. Then I realized I had nothing to wear and gladly agreed.(**AN-Sorry again just wanted you know Sonny and Tawni are friends)**

"Okay lets go!" I said happily. We went in Tawni's car to the mall. I wasn't completely thrilled to be spending a whole afternoon shopping and listening to Tawni scream that how the bright pink dress made her thighs look big and that I'm an idiot because I told her that the dress made her look great. Tawni always did that it was so annoying. But it was better than doing nothing. Besides I needed an outfit too.

First we went to a bunch of expensive stores I didn't know the name of. I kept begging her to go to Forever 21 because they were cheap and had some great stuff.

"Sonny we are celebrities we can't be seen in cheap stores like Forever 21. That would totally lower our social status." Tawni explained simply as if I were a 5 year old. **(AN- I love Forever 21 but couldn't think of any other store)**

I finally got her to come around because I told her lots of celebrities shop there and Forever 21 is has a lot of cute stuff and we would be major trend setters. Of course Tawni really wanted to go there when I mentioned that.

After finally choosing an outfit (an some other things) we went back to my apartment to get ready for Chads house.

"How do I look?" Tawni asked me for the twelfth time that day. I look her up and down heels a dress and a cute jacket. Sooo Tawni

"Great!" I say cheerfully for the twelfth time that day. "What about me?" I asked. Honestly I was really curious on what she would say. Ugly, Terrible, Bad, like a monkey jumped off a bridge?

"Good." She says in voice that says I really don't care. I liked what I was wearing skinny jeans, my favorite top and a jacket. I thought looked better than "Good" but I was expecting much worse. We were doing our make-up when Tawni asked me something.

"So I heard everyone talking about you Chad." I almost dropped my eyeshadow.

"What?" I asked. Chad and me? Me and Chad? It was all wrong but I kind of hoped it was true but I would never tell Tawni that.

"Everyone says you like him. I also heard from Portlyn that she thought he likes you too." She said. I never thought Tawni would believe anything Portlyn said.

"Portlyns an airhead. Even Chad knows she can't talk without a script. Why would people think Chad and I like each other?" I asked. This was so annoying.

"Okay normally I would agree with you that Portlyn is an idiot. But I think she's right. Open your eyes Sonny. Don't you see how Chad looks at you at lunch. The way he danced with you at prom. And why else would he want you to go to Lookout Mountain with him?" Okay so maybe Tawni was right. But I would never tell Chad or anyone that secretly loved Chad Dylan Cooper. Even if he did like me back.

"Chad doesn't look at me at lunch. He danced with me at prom because everyone else left and he wanted to go to Lookout Mountain because he wanted to see Nico and Grady get beat up by Miss Bitterman." I said. My answer seemed legit. But I could tell Tawni didn't believe me.

"Whatever you Sonny. But when Chad asks you out I'll be there saying I told you so." Tawni said. We were quiet after that. Tawni drove to Chads house since she already knew where it was. We walked up to Chads house answered the door.

"Well if isn't my favorite Random. C'mon in. The other three Randomites are already here." I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

**Okay, that chapter was kind of dumb but I wanted to lead it up to something bigger. Thanks for Reading**


	4. Stop Staring!

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is reading my story. It makes me feel really happy to know there are really people who enjoy my writing. I've been having some major writes block that's why I haven't updated. I'm trying to make it longer but I have a feeling it'll only be 8 or 9 nine short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or anything**

Being There

Chapter 4

Chad's POV

Damn Sonny looks hot! Of course I would never tell her that. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't give compliments. Maybe this whole Falls / Random bonding thing might be a good thing.

"Hey Sonshine and Blondie the other Randomites are inside." I tell them. I smile my Chad-tastic smile that makes every other girl swoon. Not Sonny. She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Chad we're only here because we have to." Sonny told me. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Really Sonny? Really? Or do you did you really want to come to the sweetest pad in LA." I shot back. Who wouldn't want to visit my house? I swear Sonny is the only person I know who can resist the charms of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Yes really. Why does Mr. Condor think us "bonding" will help us like each other? I couldn't like you even if I tried" That stung. I wished right there I could have told her I loved her but it was like a wall or something blocked me from doing so. Honestly I really didn't how did all of us watching movies would help our shows become friends. But nobody ever questions Mr. Condor. Unless of course you want to get fired. Mackenzie Falls would be ruined without me so I'm doing everyone a favor by not saying anything. But I chose to ignore what Sonny just said.

"Well at Condor Studios what Mr. Condor says goes." I said. I shrugged. Then we walked into my house. First, we figured it would be best if we ate because we were all starving and hadn't eaten since lunch. Everyone else had pizza except me. I had a salad. I have an image to uphold.

"What? Is Chad Dylan Cooper afraid of pizza?" Cloudy teased. What's wrong with not liking junk food? I wondered.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I don't eat junk food." I said. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Chad, I think you have a problem." Blondie said. "Even I like pizza and I never eat junk food." Everyone laughed at that except me I just sat there picking at my salad and trying not to stare at Sonny. I watched her smile and flip her hair. That beautiful shiny hair. Oh my God. I needed to snap out of this so I put my head back down. But then I found myself staring at her again.

"Hey Chad take a picture it'll last longer." Rainy said to me snapping his fingers. But I was hardly paying attention. Then I snapped into reality.

"Huh? What?" I asked finally looking up. Then everyone busted out laughing again. Leaving me confused.

"Chad your kind of staring at Sonny." Skylar said between laughs. I had to defend myself no one could know I liked Sonny.

"What are talking about?" I asked. I would never stare at Sonny. At least I'd never admit to staring Sonny.

"You just were a minute ago." Laughed Portlyn. I thought Portlyn was supposed to my friend. Not sell me out to the rival show. I had to change the subject fast or the truth would come out. I looked around. It looked like everyone was finished.

"Who wants to get started watching movies?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject of me staring at Sonny. Everyone thought that was a pretty good idea and we went into my huge living room.

"So what does everyone else want to watch?" I asked.

"I want to watch something scary!" said Zorro.

"Well I want something romantic." Argued Portlyn. Oh God this could get ugly fast. Maybe there was a Romantic Horror story in there somewhere. Finally I find one and put it in. Then we all sit there and watch the movie. It was pretty nice being there with Sonny. I made sure I sat next to her so if she got scares I could hold her hand. Too bad Sonny had seen millions of horror movie before and wasn't scared. She was laughing actually and for awhile I was too. We all were for that short span of time we weren't enemies anymore. We were almost friends for those few hours everything felt perfect. Little did I know that would all come crashing down.

**OOOO an almost cliffie. Here's warning the next chapter will be short. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far I've like the reviews I've gotten and I'm really excited to hear what everyone has to say.**


	5. So much for everything going smoothly

**Sorry for such a late update. I've been sick and I've had mid-terms I needed to study for. Like I said this chapter will be short so please don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance just the story plot from my own imagination.**

Being There

Chapter 5

Who's there?

Chad's POV

I couldn't believe how great things were going between Sonny and me. We were all sitting on the couch and I made sure I was next to Sonny. It was too bad Sonny liked horror movies and didn't need to hold my hand at all. We watched a ton of movies. Apparently the Falls and Chuckle city have something in common is that we both like horror movie. Zorro kept cracking up in the middle of the movie which was annoying but besides that, things were going surprisingly well. I hadn't really expected that and I'm glad. The rest of the night went on smoothly. I tried to watch the movies bit I spent most of the night watching Sonny out of the corner of my eye. It was close to midnight when Sonny asked me where the bathroom was. "Up the stairs down the hall to left." I tell her then she walks over to the stairs and we go back to watching the movie.

Sonny's POV

I was having a great time watching movies with my friends and fremeies. I notice Chad kept looking at me during the movie but I tried let it go. It was around midnight when I knew I to pee and fix my make up. I asked Chad where the Bathroom was. "Up the stairs down the hall and to the left." He said. I wondered how he could have that memorized in such a bug house but I went toward the stias. Hoping I wouldn't get lost. As I was walking down the hallway I heard the footsteps of someone behind me. I turned around and someone grabbed my mouth and tried dragging me another room. I did the first thing that came to my mind and thing was to scream.


	6. Saving her but what about him?

**AN: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! I've also been meaning to apologize for all the errors I should pay more attention when I'm writing. I'll try to better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: No need to state the obvious but no I own nothing**

Being There

Chapter 6

Chad's POV

I heard Sonny's scream from downstairs. I felt this strange feeling that she needed me. Or she could be playing a joke on me. I highly doubted that. Sonny wasn't that good of an actress. If she was she would be on Chuckle City. My guess was the others were feeling the same way because we all had startled look on our faces and we didn't know what to do. None of us had any idea what to do. We just sat there frozen in place wondering what was really going on. But I could tell someone else was up there with Sonny. And we could tell he was hurting her.

"Should someone go up there?" Portlyn asked she was the first one speaking since we heard the scream.

"Yes, but who?" Asked Rainy. Then everyone looked at me. I definitely didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. I could tell they were going to make me do it. Damn why did it have to be me.

"Why should I have to do it?" I whined. Everyone just rolled their eyes, as if they all knew something that I didn't leaving me completely annoyed and also confused.

"Chad, you love Sonny. This is your house. There's no one but you who should go help her." Blondie said like it was no big deal. I however thought it was way more complex than that. Then I thought about maybe I should. Maybe if I saved her life maybe, just maybe, Sonny would realize that she loves me. That was a long shot but stranger things have happened.

"Fine I'll do it but only because you guys are making up excuses because you wimps. If I not back in five minutes call the cops" I said. I didn't want t blow my cover.

"Whatever Chad we all know the real reason." Blondie told me. When I walked upstairs I could hear Sonny. I could tell someone else was with her barking commands at her, telling her to shut up and to stop screaming. I knew what room they were in. Luckily neither of them saw me. Before he could hit her or do anything else I ran over. Without thinking I punched him in the face and told him if touched Sonny again he would pay. I was surprised by strength actually I always considered myself one of the weak ones. Seconds later I would regret that. With blood running down his own nose he wheeled around and smacked me so hard I lost my balance. I got up and tried to fight again motioning for Sonny to go get help if I could hold him off a little longer maybe the cops would come. The rest of my alleged fight with some crazy guy was blur. All I really remember was after about one minute I couldn't breathe and Sonny had disappeared. She probably went back down stairs to tell everyone what was going on. Then I realized the crazy guy ran away and I was alone and on the ground. I tried to get up but I was too weak and couldn't move a muscle, in fact I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore. Then I heard Sonny coming up the stairs or at least that's who I hope it was and I was right. I couldn't really see her, my vision was blurred even when I squinted. I could feel her presence as she kneeled beside me. She said a bunch a crap I couldn't hear even though I tried. I wish one of the things she was telling me was how much she loved me. Then it hit me, the fact that I could die right this second and Sonny would never know my true feelings. I couldn't let that happen. I opened my mouth and tried to speak.

"Sonny, I lo-"Then everything went dark.

**Well there it is! A wonderful cliff hanger to ring in that holiday spirit.**


	7. And then the tear come falling down

AN: I'm really sorry to leave you guys hanging on a cliff hanger the past few weeks. Every time I went to write something I kept thinking "It's all wrong" I hope this isn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I kneeled beside Chad as he lay unconscious. I was scared to death and didn't know if he breathing or not so I just sit beside him praying help would arrive soon. For a second it looked like Chad's eyes opened just for a second as if there was something he forgot to tell me. His voice was soft.

"Sonny I lo-"But that was all he could get out before slipping unconscious again. A tear stroked my cheek and it was that second I realized I was crying but I didn't care.

"Chad! Chad! Wake up." I beg as my cries would help matters. I kept repeating "wake up" for another minute. But I knew that would never happen so just sit helplessly. I heard the loud ringing of sirens in the distance praying they coming to where I was. The ringing got louder and louder until it was so loud it sound like it was next to me and not outside.

Medics arrived a moment or so later to take Chad to the hospital. I nervously waited with Tawni. Then I saw a stretcher and a rush of tears went down my face. I knew for a fact it was Chad. I buried my head in Tawni's shoulder and began bawling. I don't even know if he's dead, all I know is this is all my fault. But Chad, he was my hero and I loved him for it now more ever. I'm even more surprised Tawni let me cry on her shoulder. Tawni never let me near her clothes let alone cry on them. Then again I didn't think Tawni would ever go to Chad's house and I had been wrong on account as well.

"I want to see him!" I tell Tawni.

"Sonny, it's almost 1 Am.! There won't be any news on him until tomorrow anyway." I sighed but I knew she was right.

"Okay" I said "Can you bring me home now?" she nodded

"Let's go!" she said. I could tell she was just as upset as I was even though she didn't show it, which was understandable considering Tawni and Chad had grown up together. We went out to Tawni's convertible, not nearly as excited as we were hours before. I think we both trying hard not to cry. Not much was said on the ride home until she dropped me off at my apartment.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go see Chad?" She asks. I was surprised by her kind offer. I was also confused.

"I thought you hated Chad." I say.

"Well half-heartedly I do but I would never want him dead." She explains

"Well that's comforting See ya tomorrow." I say trying to sound as Sunny as usual but I'm not. When I get home I go straight to my room. **(AN: I am not including Sonny's mom in this) **I want fall asleep but I can't. I can't get Chad out of my mind. I hope he's okay because honestly I can't imagine my life without that blonde jerk. Then I think of how he saved my life and then I wish I didn't. Then the tears come back and this time I don't try and stop them. I let them run down my face and I cry myself to sleep that night.

**Sorry for the sad chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Xosoccerchick960**


	8. A Visit

**AN: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I love the reviews I gotten. They are amazing! I can't believe so many people like this story. When I first began writing this story I kept thing wow I'll be lucky if I get 10 review and now I have 20 so Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any characters but if I strike a gold mine I'll let you know.**

Sonny's POV

I woke up early the next morning. My stomach was in knots and it took me a minute to remember why. Then it hit me, everything that happened at Chad's house last night came rushing back to my mind. Another thing I noticed was my pillow was wet from my tears most likely. Then I heard my cell phone ring and I looked at the caller ID. It was Tawni.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Sonny want to go visit Chad like you said you wanted to earlier." Tawni said. This wasn't the Tawni I was used to but it was nice. **(AN: Tawni is very OCC in the next few chapters)**

"Okay I'll be ready." I tell her.

"Great see you in 30 minutes." And then she hangs up. I shower pretty fast so decided to take a shower. 20 minutes later I was doing my makeup and waiting for Tawni's car to pull up. 10 minutes later I saw Tawni's convertible pull up and I got in the front seat. The drive to see Chad was agonizingly long. The seconds felt like hours even though the hospital was 10 minutes away from my apartment. After what felt like eternity Tawni pulled into the hospitals parking lot. My stomach was churning even harder. I had so many questions. Was Chad okay? How bad were his injuries? Was the attacker caught? My heart was racing and the second Tawni found a parking spot I jumped out and took off to see Chad.

When I got inside I practically ran to the front desk, racing past everyone in sight.

"Can I have Chad Dylan Cooper's room number please?" I asked urgently. The lady nodded. I think I was scaring her a little.

"He's in room 419." She says calmly.

"Thank You!" I say. I smile and nod then race to the elevator as fast as a girl could possibly move in high heels.

I get of the elevator on forth floor. But when I get off I am shocked to see all the people waiting by Chad's room. "Word must have spread." I thought. I didn't think to watch the news when I woke up this morning. All I wanted to do was be here with Chad. But, I knew Chad was popular. He never let me forget it but their must have been 500 people in the narrow hallway. Suddenly a doctor comes out and tells everyone that only close friends and family can stay here. No one leaves a first but slowly the hallway clears and there are only for people, Me, Tawni, Portlyn and Marshall. I don't know why Marshall was here. He only knew Chad as the pain in the ass from Studio 2. I would always agree with him.

"Is he okay?" I asked Portlyn. She was crying like I was, only harder. But she nod, indicating he's okay.

"He should be but he not awake the doctor said he's in a lot of pain and won't be up soon you can go see him though. I did already." I breath a sigh of relief. Thank god he's okay I don't what I would do if he wasn't.

"I think I'm going to get going. I guess I'll see you around." Portlyn says after a pause. Then she leaves. I don't know where she was going but I'm not in the mood to go chase after her. I want to see Chad but I'm nervous for some reason I can't explain. I wanted to go in, I truly did but something stopped me it was like I was frozen in place and couldn't move. After about 5 minutes of debating with my inner self on whether or not I decided to go in. Quietly I tip-toed into Chad's room, but I could only gasp slightly when I saw him laying there. His face was pale and a large bruise lined his cheekbone. "When Chad sees that he's going to freak out." I thought and it was true. Chad would probably scream like a girl the second he saw it. Chad is so superfisical but he would deny it if you ever tried to tell him that. His ocean blue eyes were shut and probably weren't going to be opening anytime soon. I'm really surprised he didn't get a black eye. He took some pretty hard blows to his head. As he lay there I couldn't help but blame myself. If I didn't scream, Chad never would came running. If he didn't come running he would have never gotten hurt. It was that second I began to cry even harder than before. Tears went down my eyes and couldn't stop them. Within second I sobbing uncontrollably. Then gripped his hand and squeezed it. I need him to know I loved him. Deep inside I think somehow he knew.

Tawni's POV **( I've been wanting to try this)**

I was slightly upset when Sonny ran away from me to go see Chad. Who would want to run way from me? I'm Tawni Hart! But I know Sonny really cared about him and he cared for her. Even though on the outside they treat each other like crap. Even I can see that and I'm always being called a dumb blonde **(Please don't be upset if you're blonde I didn't mean ALL blondes were dumb just Tawni I'm a blonde too)** I was considering driving away and leaving her here. But then I felt that stupid caring feeling again and decided to ask her about getting coffee. Even when I asked the lady for Chad's room number, I kept getting lost and my feet were hurting. Damn heels! I still kept looking though and after about hour I found it. From outside, I looked in and saw Sonny. She was crying her eyes out and holding Chad's hand. I let her go for few minutes well maybe 20 to do my lip-gloss. Then softly I opened the door because I guess that's what people do when their caring.

"Hey, Sonny." I whispered sweetly "Do you want to go get some coffee?" I ask. I even smiled because I was caring. At first Sonny was reluctant to accept my gerous offer but finally she said.

"Ok." She said in low whisper. She wiped away her tears and off we went.

**Oh My Gosh I finally wrote a chapter over 1000 words. I'm so pathetic.**


	9. A Heart to Heart with Tawni Hart

**AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone. So this chapter I'm going to dedicate to EllietheDisneyFreak. She's been reading and reviewing this story since I first started writing it and always has such nice things to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any characters.**

** Being there**

** Chapter 9**

** A Heart to Heart with Tawni Hart**

Sonny's POV

I was surprised and almost excited when Tawni invited me to get coffee with her. She never lets me hang out with her. I practically have to beg her to let me go to the mall with her. She only lets me because I carry her shopping bags. So her asking me about coffee was beyond weird. At first, I almost said no. But, I thought about how she never wants me around and decided to jump at the chance. We walked to the café across the street without saying much. When we get there we order our coffee and sit down.

"So…" say. "I need to know what was your reason of doing this." I had no idea why Tawni even was being nice to me let alone taking me places. I was curious. She looked nervous and almost embarrassed at the same time.

"I don't know… I just thought you know, since I'm caring, I know how upset you are about Chad since hi-"she started to say but I cut her off.

"I DON'T LOVE CHAD!" I'm almost yelling. I see people from the table beside us glance over and I blush. Tawni looks me in the eyes and nods slightly.

"Yes. You do Sonny. I can tell." She says calmly. Wow talk about playing reverse-roles. Usually I'm the one calming Tawni down from some sort of crazy meltdown. This was different and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I sigh. It must be pretty obvious if even Tawni of all people can see it.

"It is really that obvious?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah it kind of is to everyone but Chad." She tells me, confirming my fears.

"Well, how can everyone tell?" I asked. I wondered what I did that made the whole thing seem so obvious.

"Where do I start?" She tapped her chin for a second and pretends to think. "There's the way you look at each other. And that way you smile when you see him. You always to talk about him and we can't forget the 'fake date'." Tawni sure was loving this.

"It was called a FAKE date for reason don't you remember?" I ask.

"Of course I remember the way it ended with you kissing Chad." I roll my eyes when she says that.

"Tawni that was a fake kiss." I explained to her trying to make it sound like it was nothing. In reality I dreamed I was kissing Chad for real that night.

"Oh, as if you didn't want to kiss him for real." What the hell? Was Tawni a mind reader now?

"I would never want to kiss Chad." My voice goes up a little. Damn I was denying it and Tawni was on to me.

"C'mon Sonny I think you and I both know you're in denial." She tells me. She doesn't even gloat or tell me how much she loves being right and me being not-right like she usually does. That's when I finally decide to give in and tell her.

"Fine. It's true. I like Chad. I really really like him." I look at the ground. I'm a little embarrassed for admitting it but in a way I'm glad I finally did.

"So it is true!" she says happily. "I not as dumb blonde as Portlyn thinks." She muttered.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing!" She looks shocked. "Are you going to tell Chad when he wakes up?" She asked me. Oh the dreaded question I wanted so badly avoid. Should I tell him and maybe we have a chance. Or not tell him and he remains my sort –of-secret-crush for the rest of my life.

"I don't know!" I cry honestly I didn't know what I should do. I can't believe I'm even thinking this but I'm going to ask Tawni for advice. That was a thought I never thought would cross my mind. But, here I am about to ask Tawni Hat of all people for advice.

"What should I do?" I ask her timidly

"Well, if I were your position right now, first I would visit him. Then I would just tell him." She makes it seem so simple. You can't just go tell someone you love them.

"So just spur of the moment you just walk up and say 'I love you'?" I ask. I'm half joking half serious. She looks at me as if to say "You're an idiot"

"No." she says dryly. "I mean you visit him and talk to him a little then you tell him." I never thought Tawni would be the one saying just to talk to a guy and tell him how you really feel. I always thought she was one of those people who would go out of her way to impress a guy.

"Do you really think that'll work?" I ask. I really was curious about that. Even if I did tell Chad that would he really believe that or would he just laugh in my face and tell me I'm crazy.

"Of course it will! Believe I see how Chad reacts around you. He's different almost nicer. For God's sake did you see him last night? He couldn't even eat he was too busy drooling over you." Drooling over me? Chad? Ha!

"Did he really? I never noticed." I answer her honestly.

"Yes he was and it was hysterical!" Tawni was laughing a little. I wondered how I never noticed this or maybe I did and just couldn't believe it.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I will tell him." I say with a smile. I don't know how Tawni did it but somehow she got me from crying to smiling in a span of 15 minutes.

"You should! He totally likes you." She tells me without a hint of sarcasm or envy in her voice.

"You know this was nice, the two of us actually hanging out. Who would have thought it was all Chad?" I ask her. I'm grinning now.

"Yeah well don't get used to it because after Chad's ok we'll be back on a frenenimy basis and we'll only see each other on set." She tells me as if I didn't already know that. Tawni also had the power to make me go from grinning to frowning. I finished my coffee and absorbed everything Tawni had just said. I will tell Chad tomorrow. Maybe.

"Well, I guess we better get home." I say when were both finished.

"Yeah I'll drive you home." She tells me. We leave the café and Tawni takes me to my apartment.

"Bye!" I say cheerfully when Tawni drops me off. And that was my first and probably last Heart to Heart with Tawni Hart.

**Wasn't Tawni OCC? Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Thinking things over

**AN: Hey guys! I think theres only a few more chapters left**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alex Trebek: Ok the clue is… This fan fic writer does not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Me: Who is xosoccerchick960?**

**Alex Trebek: CORRECT!**

Being There

Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

After my little chat with Tawni I wasn't sure what I should do. Part of me is listening to Tawni to go and see him and tell him how I really feel. The other half was telling me to not even bother me Chad didn't love me and would probably reject me anyway, which would completely humiliate me. I never even noticed half of those crazy analizations that Tawni was talking about. Could she really have been right? If Tawni noticed than whatever flirting we were doing that we didn't know about it had to have been pretty obvious. This whole thing was crazy if Chad liked me he would have just told me that. Chad was outgoing enough. He was open enough to admit that. For a second I wondered if Chad really did try to tell me and I never listened. No, that was impossible. Chad wasn't shy at all. He was always the person who would come with exactly what he was feeling. I thought back a moment to last night when we were upstairs. Then my eyes widened in realization. I remembered Chad. When he was laying on the ground right before he blacked out he whispered something. I remembered his voice it was soft and quiet then I remember those words.

"Sonny I lo-" Could he have been trying to say I love you and I didn't even know? I had to go see him. I needed to know. I didn't feel like calling Tawni for a ride so I decided to walk. The hospital wasn't too far anyway. I just had to straighten this out.

15 minutes later I arrived at the hospital people were bustling around just like earlier. Only now it seemed like there were more papratzzi and reporters there all wanting to know what happened. Thank God none of them asked me. I wouldn't know what to say. Since I was apparently one of Chad's friends I could go and see him if I wanted to. For awhile I just waited outside and was too frozen to go in. Then I convinced myself I had to. Portlyn wasn't there, no one was. It was the perfect time for me to see him. Then I opened the door and quietly stepped inside. After 2 minutes I heard a voice. It took me a second to realize it was Chad's.

"Sonny?" He asked

**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be better.**


	11. Facing Fears and Happy Endings

This was an extremely difficult chapter to write. I was planning on writing something more dramatic but when couldn't think of anything I decided to skip over what I was planning on writing and use this instead. So this is the final chapter. Bear with me, you'll understand it. Sorry for cutting it short and not writing for three months (my apologies). However, I will be editing this story soon. I know I have made more than a few mistakes along the way.

Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is Disney's.

Being There

The Final Chapter

Sonny's POV

"Sonny! You're needed on set." Marshall yells into my dressing room. I nod and walk out to the set. I'm horrified with what I see. There are ladders for a new sketch called sky high sword fights. Marshall hands me a sketch. It's the whole cast having sword fights with plastic swords while wearing harnesses. Fantastic, I've been scared of heights since I was little. I know it's a stupid fear but I've never gotten over it.

"Marshall…I…I... can't." I try to say.

"Nonsense you'll be great. We'll start rehearsing after lunch." After lunch? How am I going to get over my fear in an hour? I went to the cafeteria. I needed some fro-yo. It always calms me down somehow. I must not have looked over because the second Chad saw me he asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"C'mon tell you can tell me."

"I can't its too embarrassing."

"Maybe but talking makes you feel better."

"Who are you, Doctor Phil?"

"Hell no."

"Fine, we have to do a sketch and I can't because I'm scared of heights."

"That's it? Sonny everyone is scared of something. And I believe I have remedy for scaredofhieghtsphobia."

"You made that up."

"Maybe I did but if you want me to help you you've got to follow me." I did want to get over my fear.

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good."

And so I follow him. I don't know why I even trust him. But I do.

"Close your eyes." He tells me. I close them.

"Ok just don't let me bump into anything." I'm still a little apprehensive.

"I Won't. Will you relax?" Chad said sounding slightly agitated. We walk up some steps. There are a lot of them. We must have walked up ten flights of stairs before finally reaching the top. I feel Chad leading me over to somewhere. I wish I knew where I was.

"Ok." Chad began "Open 'em." I opened my eyes slowly. Even after I open my eyes I don't know where we are.

"Where are we?" I ask. Chad looks at me like he can't believe I would even ask him that.

"You don't know we are?"

"No, I'd appreciate it if you would tell me."

"Look down."

"What? No."

"You're scared?"

"Yes."

"Well if you want to know where we are just look down." I wondered why he cared so much about looking down. One thing I did know was we high up somewhere.

"Fine, fine I'll look down." I look down. I was scared as I did. I hated heights. When I looked down I saw the So Random! Sign. Then I realized I was on top of the So Random building. Cars were wizzing by. I saw the sun was setting. It looked beautiful. Then as weird as it was the moment felt right. I wanted to kiss Chad then. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but blue. Even though there were cars and people walking on the streets below us, I felt like Chad and I were the only two people in the entire world. Chad must have felt the same way because he leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't believe it. But after it all, Chad and I were finally together and nothing would tear us apart. Ever.

**Thank you for all the support everyone has given me as I wrote this story. I don't think this is my best story partially because this was my first fan fiction story I started way back in October. Thank you for all the reviews because sometimes, I truly thought I would give up on this story but the reviews kept me going as corny as that is its true.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
